Malentendido Televisivo
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Chouji, esto no es lo que parece- Intervino Ino -Cálmate Chouji, estas malinterpretando las cosas-¡Como quieren que me calme si me han traicionado!-Chouji estás diciendo cosas ilógicas- intento razonar el otro hombre-Ino, no te dejes provocar-La televisión está echada a perder con tantos estereotipos- Romance, Humor, One-shot, InoChou


Hola, venia pasandome por esta pareja, y vengo a dejar caer esta bomba xDD

Ya bueno, fuera de chiste, mi primer InoChou, me encanta estos dos, Romance, Humor, ¿Que fue lo que sucedio para que Chouji se enojara y todo esto terminara en un malentendido? y en uno televisivo, averiguenlo ahora xDD me siento como presentadora de television

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san, no gano nada de dinero con esto

* * *

Malentendido Televisivo

La rubia pasaba con rapidez todos los canales de televisión mientras que un aburrido moreno trataba de dormir.

-¿Que tanto se piensa demorar Cho…-el calmado sonido del timbre la interrumpió, se levantó a abrir la puerta- Hasta que te dignas en aparecer- le recibió

-Lo siento Ino, me demore porque había una fila larguísima para comprar mis papitas- se excusó mientras se acercaba y le daba un corto beso en los labios

-Barbacoa- murmuró tras lamerse quedamente los labios- debiste salir más temprano si saldrías por tus papitas- dijo entrando, el robusto, mas no gordo, castaño entro tras ella hacia la sala, de repente se fijó en el canal de televisión

-Me lo hubiera esperado de Ino hace unos años, y nunca de ti Shikamaru, pero ahora, no me lo esperaba de ninguno de los dos, ¡y no te hagas el dormido Shikamaru! ¡¿Por qué me hicieron eso?! Pensé que éramos amigos, Shikamaru, Ino, pensé que eras mi novia, no puedo creer que las personas en las que más confió me hayan hecho una cosa así- exclamo totalmente disgustado, era tanta la ira que recorría su gran cuerpo, que dejo caer el paquete de sus preciadas papitas al suelo; Shikamaru despertó del corto sueño ante el escándalo de su amigo castaño, mientras que Ino aun en Shock intentaba analizar lo que sucedía, ambos giraron su mirada ante el televisor, causante de sus problemas

-Hay muchas más dietas sencillas para que usted, sí, usted señor televidente, que probablemente esta con unos kilos de más, por no decir que tiene un problema de gordura y exceso de apetito, el cual desea solucionar- decía la chillona voz de la televisión, metiendo la pata hasta el fondo

-Hasta tienen un cuaderno para escribir las inmundas prohibiciones de comida que estaban viendo- dijo al notar un cuaderno, en la mesita de centro de la sala, junto a un lapicero

-Chouji, esto no es lo que parece- Intervino Ino tratando de calmar a su enojado novio

-Cálmate Chouji, estas malinterpretando las cosas

-¡Como quieren que me calme si me han traicionado! Acaso querían buscar apoyo para luego empezar poco a poco a convencerme de que deje la comida, están locos, la comida es mi amor, y al parecer es la única cosa en la que puedo confiar

-Chouji estás diciendo cosas ilógicas- intento razonar el otro hombre

-¿Entonces prefieres a la comida antes que a mí?- pregunto con ira la rubia

-Ino, no te dejes provocar

-¡La comida no quiere que baje de peso!- exclamo enojado

-Muy bien, si las cosas son así, entonces quédate con tu comida y olvídame

-Chicos, no sean problemáticos- la voz de la razón de Shikamaru estaba siendo ignorada

-Está bien, ella al menos tolera estar conmigo- dijo herido

-Muy bien entonces terminamos- dijo segura la rubia

-Problemáticos- murmuró el castaño que estaba siendo ignorado mientras presionaba un punto en las gargantas de cada uno de sus amigos y estos cayeron al suelo desmayados- Pellizco Vulcano- murmuró- Star trek me ayuda en mis crisis- siguió hablando para sí mientras cambiaba la televisión a un canal de niños, por no decir un canal menos problemático y echaba una siesta en lo que daban unas tales ponis

-Maldita sea, ¿qué paso?- se preguntó el castaño- de seguro fue ese tonto de Shikamaru con su pellizco vulcano- murmuró enojado, intento levantarse pero un peso extra se lo impedía, era el cuerpo de la rubia- parece que me quedare aquí un rato mas

-Princesa Celestia: Hoy tuvimos un gran enredo con unas pequeñas criaturitas, y terminamos peleando con Pinkie Pie, todo fue por un malentendido, pero hoy aprendí, que hay que escuchar las ideas de todas, por más ridículo que parezca, tu leal estudiante Twilight Sparkle- decía la voz de la televisión

-¿Ponys?- se preguntó, y no es que el viera mucho eso, pero últimamente estaban por todas partes

-Hmm, me duele- murmuró intentándose acomodar el cuerpo femenino, abrazo el gran cuerpo del castaño y sonrió un poco aspirando su aroma, de repente despertó, como quien se estrella contra el piso- Chouji- lo apretó un poco entre sus brazos y recordó la situación en la que se encontraban- Yo…- balbuceo levantándose

-No digas nada, solo, me iré- murmuró mientras se levantaba y recogía el reguero de sus papitas para irse

-Alto, par de problemáticos, ¿Quieres escucharnos Chouji?- pregunto el castaño más flaco apagando la televisión

-Está bien- murmuró recordando el programa de las ponis; ambos se sorprendieron, acepto bastante fácil y Shikamaru recordó que había dejado el televisor encendido en el programa de "la magia de la amistad"

-Veras, Ino y yo empezamos y terminamos el trabajo al ver que no llegabas, para poder hacer cualquier otra cosa cuando estuviéramos los tres juntos- explico concisamente

-Al terminar Shikamaru guardo su cuaderno y yo deje el mío fuera para que tu pudieras copiar cuando llegaras, empecé a cambiar canales en la televisión para tratar de no aburrirme mientras Shikamaru dormía

-Cuando tú llegaste Ino paro de cambiar canales y con tan mala suerte quedo en ese canal- dijo tratando de no agrandar el problema

-Entiendo- murmuró

-Ninguno de los dos había caído en cuenta del canal y… espera, ¿entiendes?- se auto interrumpió el moreno viendo asombrado al otro

-Sí, me disculpo por sacar conclusiones antes de escucharlos, yo, lo siento, Shikamaru, Ino, ustedes son más importantes que la comida

-También te debo una disculpa, perdí la cordura por un momento al dejarme llevar- dijo Ino con un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas

-Bueno, ya todo está perdonado, dejémoslo por la paz, y todo vuelve a ser como antes- la pareja asintió y se tomaron de las manos

-¿Que quieren hacer?- pregunto la rubia-Estaba pensando en ver películas, que les parece la idea?

-Es una buena idea- dijeron al tiempo los otros dos mientras la rubia cambiaba los canales

_-¿Siente pereza cada momento de su día?, _

_-Si señor _

_-¿Siente que todo es más difícil de lo normal? _

_-Si señor _

_-¿Quiere llevar una vida más activa para compartirla con los que más quiere? _

_-Si señor _

_-Pues llego la solución a toda su pereza…-_la rubia apago el televisor

-¿Qué les parece salir por un helado?

-Es una buena idea- dijeron los otros dos al tiempo, levantándose del sofá

-La televisión está echada a perder con tantos estereotipos- dijo científicamente Shikamaru mientras que sus amigos le daban la razón

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, seeh, ponis, estoy demente, pero bueno, si quieren me dejan review, si no quieren tambien me dejan review, y bueno el cuadrito de alla abajo se ve tan solito y vacio...

Ya, ya, sin nada mas que decir...

Besos y Abrazos psicologicos de Gato :3


End file.
